


i send you a sign, send you a signal

by amomo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: 12.7K words....y i k e s, F/M, Pining!, Slow Burn-ish, University AU, because i too am a suffering psych student, below average student Usagi, cat lover Mamo, it's mutual but we only see usagi's pov hehe, lots of pining, med student Mamoru, my bad lol, random psychology jargon, subtle(?) theme of self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomo/pseuds/amomo
Summary: Tsukino Usagi at the wonderful age of 20, in the midst of her university career, finds herself falling hard and fast for Chiba Mamoru. And she has no clue what to do about it.A slow (and somewhat painful) account of Tsukino Usagi's attempt at building up the courage to shoot her shot.





	i send you a sign, send you a signal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloraOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! This was written for the 2019 Usamamo Valentine Exchange for my giftee, the lovely and brilliant FloraOne. And writing a gift for one of the most popular fic writers in this fandom was pretty nervewracking, not gonna lie. This university au is based a lot off of my own experience but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Have a wonderful, love-filled Valentine's Day, Flora! 
> 
>  
> 
> [The title is from Twice's Signal, which was basically the inspiration for Usagi's POV. I highly recommend listening to it!]

Everyone knows the best place to sit during a lecture: the back. Well, you might not know it if you're a first year, but you'll pick it up quickly. The back of the classroom is, without argument, the best place to sit. The back and an aisle seat? Even better. See new students think they have to sit up in the front so that they'll pay attention or that the professor will be impressed. But that's not true at all. You see, in the back, you are free to zone out. You don't have to make awkward eye contact with the lecturer and nod along like you get it. You can sit back and put your feet up. You can enjoy your snacks freely without worrying about elbowing someone furiously trying to write down every word the professor is saying. In the back, you can sneak in late and not cause a fuss. You can charge your phone using the outlet on the back wall. Long lecture? You can get up and leave to use the bathroom or buy some coffee with ease. You can even whisper and giggle with your friends without worrying about disturbing other because come on, if you really want to hear the lecture that bad you would have sat in the _front_.

You see, Tsukino Usagi by the blooming age of 20 had already mastered the art of lectures. And according to her extensive, and very scientific, research, sitting at the back of the class is superior in every way possible. But, like with all good and very valid research, there are always confounding variables. Usagi held her position that the back was the way to go, but she had to admit that there was one thing the front had over the back. You see, the front was where one Chiba Mamoru sat.

There he was, sitting three rows up, near the center but only slightly off to the right. Water bottle on the edge of the desk, notebook open and ready to take notes. Black hair looking as soft and silky as ever, broad shoulders looking wonderful in his gray coat. Usagi let out a sigh, leaning back into the cushioned lecture hall seats as the professor set up the lecture slides. Two months ago, this seemed like a better idea. Two months ago, Usagi had overheard that Mamoru planned on taking Psychology 392 Emotion and Motivations at 9:30 AM Monday mornings for the next semester. And so Usagi decided to rope Minako and Ami in taking it with her too. Why, you may ask? Well, if it wasn't obvious enough already, Tsukino Usagi has the biggest, the most _massive_ crush on Chiba Mamoru.

Usagi stifled a yawn as the professor started the first lecture of the semester. As the lights dimmed, so did all her cute ideas about asking Mamoru for a pen and getting him to fall in love and then getting married and having perfect little babies. Instead all she was left with were empty daydreams and a nagging voice (it was just Ami's voice actually) that told her to pay attention because not only was there a midterm, final, and essay in this course but also group discussion that counted for 15% of her grade.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ami, it's a yes or no question."

"Minako, I literally just said no—”

"But you didn't think about, like _really_ think about it. Think deep, Ami. Use that genius brain of yours and think of all the possibilities, the _benefits_ ." Usagi doodled on the margins of her lined paper, only half listening to her friends' conversation. She had replenished her energy and her soul after her mildly depressing morning lecture with the best cure for anything ever: _food_. Having a campus meal card was worth every yen, especially when she used it to get those amazing dumplings from the food court across from the library. Now she had the strength to go to her seminar. Because, apparently, a two-hour lecture wasn't enough. No, no, students had to attend hour long post-lecture seminars and discuss the week's topics and concepts and work on their final essay. But it wasn't all bad, Usagi supposed, Minako, Ami, and Michiru (all three of whom Usagi had to beg to take this class with) all were in the same seminar as her, the 1:30 PM Motivation and Emotion Seminar with Teaching Assistant Meioh Setsuna on Monday afternoons. Ami and Michiru were smart so Usagi was confident that they would make it through the group discussions just fine. And Minako…well Minako was a good friend who would entertain Usagi's lovesick ramblings about Chiba Mamoru. The four of them sat together at the table near the windows, today's lecture notes (well, everyone else had notes, Usagi had written the lecture slide headings and the rest was filled with love confessions for Mamoru) and brightly coloured bubble tea creating an Instagram worthy aesthetic. Usagi drew one last heart before looking back up at her friends to find out where the conversation had ended up.

"Look Ami, I respect your opinion and all but I'm just saying if you're not at least willing to give it a chance then that's pretty closed-minded of you."

"Minako, I'm sorry I am not willing to have sex with a robot and I don't think you can change my mind about it."

"Ami, I love you but… _ya boring_. Michiru, as the local lesbian goddess, what is your stance?"

"Mina!" Usagi giggled, "what if the TA hears you?"

"Hmm," Michiru sipped her milky almond bubble tea in an elegant manner that only Kaioh Michiru could pull off, "I don't know how Haruka would feel about letting a robot into our sex life, but if the robot was attractive enough... I'd consider it."

"Obviously no one wants to do it with an _ugly_ robot. Think of like a super hot lady robot, with like _anime boobs_ —”

"Can we _please_ stop having this conversation?" Ami asked exasperatedly. Usagi hid her smile by taking a sip of her own bubble tea ( _strawberry with extra boba, pretty please!_ ).

"Well, I already know Usagi's answer. She's hopelessly and kinda pathetically devoted to Ma—”

"Mamoru!" Michiru lifted her elegant hand, beckoning someone over. Usagi almost choked on her boba when she saw Mamoru walking over.

"Michiru." Mamoru greeted before greeting everyone else at the table.

"Did you hear that Tanaka Airi is going to be the TA for 376?" Michiru asked casually, as if Usagi wasn't sitting right there about to pop a blood vessel.

"Yeah," Mamoru let out a sigh and Usagi's stomach did a flip. _Usagi calm tf down, he's literally just breathing._

"Everyone says she never even prepares for seminars and takes forever to mark assignments.," Michiru shook her head, but the discontent evident all over her face disappeared a second later. " _Any_ ways, Mamoru you should sit with us!" Michiru smiled invitingly and shot a wink at Usagi who had stopped breathing a while ago. Apparently when Usagi had told her a few days ago that her heart was going to explode if Mamoru smiled at her one more time that translated to _Lmao, let's invite him to sit right across from Usagi so that he can watch her go into cardiac arrest._

"Um…" Mamoru glanced at their table before looking back at the table he probably intended to sit at.

Michiru patted the seat next to her, "Aw, come on you're already here. Might as well sit down, Mamoru." Usagi knew first hand that Michiru was an enticing as a sexy sea siren, so she was not surprised when Mamoru smiled shyly before taking a seat at their table. And since he and Ami were both super smart students and had been in a statistics class together last semester Usagi was also not surprised they immediately began discussing this morning's lecture. In fact, the only thing that did surprise Usagi was that, somehow, she was still breathing. Setsuna began the seminar a few minutes later explaining how the group discussions would go down. Ah the group discussion…Suddenly Usagi was ripped away from the world of admiring Mamoru from a far and having limited conversations with him to having to try and look like she knew what happened in lecture, because she was totally paying attention and not at all streaming BTS' discography for the whole two hours.

Usagi was awoken from her internal panicking but a sharp jab from Ami's elbow. Before Usagi could protest, Ami nodded to the front of the room where Setsuna pulled up a slide going over the contents of their final paper.

"For the essay, you all have to right about a goal you have. What motivates you to achieve that goal? What emotions are causing you to desire that goal? You should outline the concepts related to the development of that goal and highlight ways to motivate yourself to achieve that goal.  And, please, I don't want to read 30 papers about you guys wanting to lose weight so that you're thin and pretty."

 _A goal of mine? Something that I want to achieve, huh?_ Usagi unconsciously glances up at Mamoru who had begun packing up his things. Usagi puts her notebook back into her bag, blowing her bangs away from her forehead. Today had been long and exhausting, time to go home and take a _long_ nap—

"Ouch! Would you guys quit elbowing me?" Usagi rubbed her side and glared at her attacker (it was Minako this time, that evil witch).

"Usa _gi_ ," Minako nodded in the direction of Mamoru's back as he left the seminar classroom. "Ask him out already. You looked like your nose was about to start gushing blood the entire seminar. I don't think you can make it through the whole semester." Giving her no time to protest, Minako shoved her in Mamoru's direction. Bumping into his left arm, Usagi's eyes widened in panic. _Oh, god_.

"Usagi?" Mamoru turned around, adjusting his bag. _You can do this Usagi, just ask him out!_

"I, uh. I had something to ask you." Mamoru raised an eyebrow, dark blue eyes looking right into her lighter ones. _You can do this, ask him if he wants to grab something to eat, oh wow his eyes are so beautiful—_

"Would you— um" _Deep breathes, Usagi_.

"Would I…?" They say asking someone out only take 10 seconds of pure courage. Tsukino Usagi, unfortunately was what some may call a coward. Hino Rei, however, would argue and Usagi wasn't a coward but simply a 'dumb hoe'.

"Would you…ever have sex with a robot?"

A 'dumb hoe' was pretty accurate, in Usagi's opinion.

 

* * *

 

"And you would think that I would walk away with the very little dignity I had left, right? Nope! I, for some reason, felt the need to keep talking and tell him the merits of robot intercourse."

"Oh, Usagi."

"Yeah, I was right in the middle of telling him how robots _don't secrete fluids_ when he just cut me off saying he was going to be late for his volunteering thing and that he'd catch me later." Usagi slumped forwards, squishing her face against her forearms. Makoto patted her back comfortingly, but it did nothing to drown out the sounds of Minako's shrill laughter or Ami's soft _'Oh, Usagi'_ or even the uncomfortable feeling of Rei's disapproving stare that most likely screamed ' _Usagi, YOU DUMBASS HOE'._

"Oooh, what am I gonna do now? Mamoru probably thinks I'm part of some freakish cult that wants to screw robots and was trying to get him to join."

Minako finally stops laughing to poke Usagi's head, "Hey, maybe if you get lucky, he'll just think you were really high."

Usagi lifted her head to shoot her a glare.

"It's not that bad, Usagi. Mamoru will probably just pretend like it never happened, for both your sakes." Makoto gently nudged her to sit up straight and pushed a plate of coffee cake in front of her. Usagi stabbed it with her fork and shoveled a large bite into her mouth while still pouting.

"It _is_ that bad though! Argh, any chance I had with Mamoru just flew out the window," Usagi scooped up another piece of the delicious cake Makoto had baked, making sure to get a good amount of the caramel drizzle on her bite. Bless Makoto for getting a job at the adorable café just off campus. "Not that I many chances with someone like him to begin with," Usagi muttered, now all out of cake and only left with feelings of embarrassment and frustration. Of course, because Usagi had the bestest, most wonderfulest friends in the whole universe, the table immediately began protesting.

"Usagi, I know you're feeling down about that disaster of a conversation, but there will be _no_ toleration of self-deprecation at this table." Makoto stated firmly.

"Yeah, you're a total babe."

"Mamoru would be lucky to go out with a girl like you, Usagi."

"So, what if you had an utterly embarrassing conversation, it happens. But Mamoru is not out of your league, Usagi."

"Yeah! It's not like he's the sole heir to his family fortune and could never date you because his family would disapprove, and you would have to fake your family history to get his mother's approval only for her to find out the truth the night before the wedding— _owww!_ " Minako rubbed the back of her head where Rei had slapped her.

"What did I tell you about watching those kdramas before bed, huh?"

" _But Rei!_ I had to catch up! I need to know what happens with that bitch ass psycho, Coach Kim."

"Minako, you have a serious problem."

"Hey!"

"Can you believe she binge watched 12 episodes of _Sky Castle_ in two nights?"

 

“Minako how do you have anytime to study?”

 

“Bold of you to assume I actually study.”

And just like that Usagi's mood was lifted. Thank god for best friends.

 

* * *

 

Self-care came in a lot of forms. Sometimes it was getting your chores done and finally putting the dry dishes back into the cupboards. Sometimes it was going out for a night of fun to take your mind off things. And sometimes it was taking a fancy ass bath with that Lush _Twilight_ bath bomb you got for your 20th birthday and forgot about saved for a special occasion and eating chocolate truffles that were on sale at the convenience store and the way home while _Epiphany_ is blasted in your tiny bathroom on repeat.

About 8 pieces of hazelnut truffles and the 6th time _Epiphany_ restarted did Usagi, in her porcelain tub with sparkling pink bath water, blonde hair piled into a messy bun, decide that she wasn't living her life right.

"How long will you live doubting yourself Tsukino Usagi? You're nice and funny and pretty. You may not be the smartest girl but you're a good person and have above average boobs! If Chiba Mamoru can't see any of that, well then, he's not worth it! And if he does like me, then he confirms my hypothesis that he is the most perfect boy to ever walk the planet. And if it's a rejection…" Usagi looked up at her LINE Friends Bluetooth speaker as the chorus came around once again.

_'I'm the one I should love in this world~'_

"…well, at least I have BTS and chocolate to get me through it."

 

* * *

 

Despite her hard conviction in the bathroom, Usagi had made very little progress over the last week. Thankfully, like Makoto predicted, Mamoru didn't seem all that put off by Usagi's last fiasco and even kindly explained the functions of the subcortical brain to her again. Usagi didn't know if him ignoring her embarrassing robot sex speech was a good thing or not. If meant that she'd finally understand how the hypothalamus indirectly controls the endocrine system (this was a psychology course, how dare they make her learn so much biology?) and get to ogle Mamoru's pretty face, admiring how good he looked in that dark brown knit sweater, then Usagi would consider it a blessing from the gods.

But silently staring at Mamoru won't let him know how she really feels. So, she has to confess. But if she confesses, she might get rejected. So, she can't confess. But Usagi will most definitely have a mental breakdown if she tries to keep all her emotions bottled up all semester. _Having a crush is hard_.

Setsuna calls out some final announcements as the class packs their things, "Remember to _plan out_ your essay beforehand, it'll really help you with the writing process. Write out your goal and the steps you need to undertake to achieve your goal."

Usagi paused halfway through putting her water bottles back in her bag. _A plan? A plan! I need to come up with a plan to ensure that Mamoru likes me back. That way when I confess, there's no way I will get rejected!_

For once, Usagi was excited to get started on her assignment.

 

* * *

 

_Tsukino Usagi's Plan to Get Mamoru to Fall in Love with Her_

_Tsukino Usagi's Plan to Date Mamoru_

_Usagi's Plan to Finally Get Laid by Chiba_

"Minako, I dare you to write in my notebook one more time. " Usagi tugged her notebook back towards herself. A year ago, rooming with Minako in the small apartment a few blocks from campus was the best day ever. Today, being Minako's roomie was a bit of a pain.

"Aw, I'm just trying to help!"

Usagi rolled her eyes and began shooing her away, "Don't you have that economics assignment to work on?"

"Usagi, I say this with complete sincerity: Your sad love life is _way_ more important to me than school work."

Usagi threw a pillow at Minako's face, "Leave, I need to come up with a plan!"

"Fine, fine. I'm _going!_ "

Usagi let out a huff, leaning back against her headboard. _A Foolproof Way to Get Chiba Mamoru to Fall in Love with Me and be My Valentine_

"Too long…"

 

_Chiba Mamoru, You Will Be My Valentine!_

_Steps:_

  1. _Woo Mamoru_
  2. _Confess to Mamoru on Valentine's Day (for peak romanticness)_
  3. _Confession is reciprocated_
  4. _We date and are together forever <3_



"Okay…now how to woo Mamoru?"

 

* * *

 

Usagi, after knowing Chiba Mamoru for the past few years, had come to learn quite a bit about him (mostly from overhearing his conversations with Michiru, Ami, and Motoki). He lived alone in a fancy apartment just south of the university campus. He likes his coffee with 3 milks and 2 sugars. He'll only ever order a triple chocolate cake with almond honey bubble tea from Makoto's café. He likes cats and astronomy and gardening and the sound of the ocean. He drives a car and a motorcycle. He's shy around strangers but still polite to everyone. He goes on jogs every other morning, even now in the middle of winter. His ears turn an adorable red in the cold and he dresses like he walked off a modern street fashion magazine. Usagi knew a lot of details about Mamoru and loved every single one. However, there was something she didn't know about Chiba Mamoru that was vital to her plan to woo him.

"We need to know his ideal type."

Usagi bit of the tip of her Almond Crush Pocky. Snacks from her middle-of-the-day convenience store raid were strewn across the coffee table, open packages of Pocky, Strawberry Cheesecake Kit Kats, and a dozen or so Dars chocolates. "His ideal type?"

"You know, what kind qualities he looks for in a girl. What's most important to him in a relationship?" Minako nibbled on the end of a Pocky and sipped her cream soda from the blue plastic straw she stuck into the can. Minako always liked the pink cream soda but Usagi thought it was too bubbly, so she settled for some peach tea. "What does he consider to be the _ideal first date_? If you know all of that stuff getting Mamoru to fall for you should be a breeze."

"Okay…but how do I find out all that stuff? It's not like people, well _normal_ people, go around posting their deepest relationship desires on their social media. And it's not like I can straight up ask Mamoru that stuff! Mina-P, what do I _doooo_?" Usagi whined, flopping back on the tan sofa that Minako and she had to save up so hard for. Usagi shuddered at the recollection of not having to buy any snacks for a whole two months. All for a cheap tan sofa that she ended up accidently staining with hot chocolate three weeks after purchase.

"Oh, Usagi you naïve, beautiful lotus—”

" _Lotus_?"

Minako continued, waving Usagi's question face away, "Do you really think _I,_ the love guru, would not have a plan?"

"Well, do you? Have a plan, I mean?" The look on Minako's face was honestly a little scary but Usagi just opened another pack of Dars and listened.

 

* * *

 

_Chiba Mamoru, You Will Be My Valentine!_

_Steps:_

  1. _Woo Mamoru_
    1. _Find out his "Ideal Type"_
      1. _Some deception will be required for this step and while I don't condone lying to people,,, you gotta do what you gotta do_
      2. _See Mamoru's answers aka the Blueprint to Chiba Mamoru's Heart and use it to your advantage_
  2. _Confess to Mamoru on Valentine's Day (for peak romanticness)_
  3. _Confession is reciprocated_
  4. _We date and are together forever <3_



Minako had officially re-established her 'Love Guru' status in Usagi's eyes.

"Mina! Oh, this is perfect. I can't believe you managed to pull this off."

"When will you learn to have faith in me, Usagi?" Minako blew on the back of her nails, leaning back on the love seat smugly. "So, what did lover boy have to say, huh?" Usagi clutched the A4 letter paper to her chest.

"Uh uh! This is _confidential_ information. For my eyes only, Miss Aino!"

"Oh, boo you whore. I bet it's all lame stuff anyways. Mamoru seems like the type of guy who thinks going to the library is a date." Minako said with a huff, already getting up. Usagi giggled rushing to her bedroom.

"Okay, Chiba Mamoru, what's the key to winning your heart?"

_Question 1: What are the qualities you look for in a partner?_

It would be so easy wouldn't it? To look at all his answers that he gave in confidence and figure out exactly what she needed to do and be to get Mamoru like her. But Usagi didn’t want to change who she was for someone else, even Chiba Mamoru. She didn't want to already know what lay in his heart, she wants Mamoru to show her. To show her his deepest desire, to show her his dreams and wishes. Usagi folded the questionnaire that Mamoru answered because Minako pretended that she was in desperate need of volunteers for her lab assignment and because he was a good person who was always willing to help others. Using her thumb, she sharpened the line of the fold twice before tearing it in half then tearing it in half again and again. Scooping up the ripped printer paper, she went and threw them into the compost bucket. And then threw out to two-week-old pasta sitting in the refrigerator on top of the tiny bits of paper that once held the blueprint to Mamoru's heart. The paper would be composted and maybe it would turn into fertilizer that would one day help bloom flowers as beautiful as Mamoru himself.

 

* * *

 

_Chiba Mamoru, You Will Be My Valentine!_

_Steps:_

  1. _Woo Mamoru_
    1. _Find out his "Ideal Type"_
      1. _Some deception will be required for this step and while I don't condone lying to people but,,,you gotta do what you gotta do_
      2. _See Mamoru's answers aka the Blueprint to Chiba Mamoru's Heart and use it to your advantage_
    2. _Be yourself and love yourself, Tsukino Usagi!_


  1. _Confess to Mamoru on Valentine's Day (for peak romanticness)_
  2. _Confession is reciprocated_
  3. _We date and are together forever <3_



 

* * *

 

The university life didn't care much for Usagi's love life. In fact, it didn't care at all.

"Ami, please you have to help me! I'm going to fail this class." Usagi wailed, head collapsing on top of her notes on The Effects of Primary Aging. The two had been reviewing for their respective classes at Makoto's café and over the course of the hour and half Ami had highlighted and reorganized her notes on functional human neuroanatomy whilst Usagi had eaten a slice of matcha cheesecake and a slice of lemon blueberry cake and ordered a cup of Americano and mixed in 6 sugars and 5 milks. Now that Ami had to leave for her volunteering position at a nearby blood lab, Usagi had entered Stress Mode™. She had a quiz next Tuesday and could for the life of her not understand all this medical jargon for her Aging and Adulthood curse. _The Psychology program is a liar I was promised no more biology but now I have to figure out what the heck collagen cross linking is by Tuesday!_

"Usagi, just review your notes and the lecture slides. I promise to help you if I have time. But you need to _let go_ ," Ami peeled Usagi's fingers off of her wrist, "or I'll be late for my volunteering shift." Ami collected her things and waved goodbye and Usagi wasn't allowed to be upset because Ami did pay for her cake and coffee.

"Hang in there, kid." Makoto offered her a supportive smile as she collected Usagi's empty cup and plates before leaving to tend to the other patrons.

"Relax, Usagi. It's only Sunday afternoon. That's plenty of time before the quiz. You can do this. Just _focus_." Usagi flipped through her textbook, finding the right chapter.  She read half a paragraph before collapsing again. "Mmmmm, studying is too hard."

"Usagi?" Usagi shot up right, eyes widening after they landed on Mamoru.

"Mamoru!" _Oh my god, oh my god, what's he doing here? Oh god, I better not have cake on my face, why does he look so good?_

'Good' was an understatement. There stood Mamoru: sleek messenger bag slung over one shoulder, dark grey knit sweater and black skinny jeans underneath a navy-blue coat, hair effortlessly tousled, and cheeks and ears dusted with pink from the crisp January air. He looked far too beautiful standing a few feet away from Usagi's table with a cup of hot coffee to-go in hand, while a cheerful girl group song filtered through the café.

"Is it…is it okay if I sit here?" Mamoru gestured to the seat that Ami had occupied minutes ago. Usagi smiled and nodded enthusiastically, unable to refuse. Usagi straighten out her papers and highlights, trying to keep from staring into his eyes.

"So, how's your day been?" Usagi was great at conversation. Strangers or friends, Usagi loved to talk and connect with people. Having a conversation with Mamoru wasn't hard, asking him out was the hard part. Usagi was great at being friendly…but be something more than friendly, well, that was unfamiliar territory. So Usagi decided to stick to what she was good at and make some pleasant, friendly conversation. Mamoru, despite being as socially awkward as he was, always responded to Usagi's endless questions and she found his shy answers to be absolutely endearing.

"Anything else you two would like?"

"Two slices of chocolate cake please," Mamoru requested. Only when the Makoto came back with two plates and put one in front of Usagi with a knowing smile did Usagi remember that ordering two slices of cake for themselves wasn't something most people did.

"Oh, it's okay I already—”

"It's okay, I got it for you." Mamoru insisted.

"Bu—”

"You looked like you could use it," Mamoru cut her off, tilting his head imploringly and Usagi internally uwued. _OMG please stop being so cute._

Usagi bowed her head to hide her blush, "Thanks…" Oh, who was she to turn down free cake?

"Did you, um, need any help with…" Mamoru gestured to her messy notes and slightly water damaged textbook (she had used it to escape the rain that time she forgot her umbrella one the way the Rei's shrine), awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh," _Say no, say no, say no, what if thinks you're stupid you literally know nothing, and your quiz is in 2 days he'll think your lazy and dumb and—_

"Yes, please. That'd be really helpful, actually!"

 

* * *

 

Being an adult meant making serious choices, choices that would impact your life forever. It meant dealing with your problems not just _yeeting_ them away. Usagi, at the tender age of 20, had faced a few crises in her short life and dealt with some successfully (clogged shower drain? Thank you, mom blogs!) and some…less successfully (that time she left those cookies in the oven just a little _too_ long…in her defence there was no fire just a lot of smoke okay).

Being adult meant dealing with major life crises as well as daily mini crises. Today's mini crisis?

"Just a little more… _come on_ …almost, almooost. Ugh!" Usagi scowled up at the spicy instant ramen that was just a _little_ too far from her reach. _Who puts ramen on the top shelf anyways_ ? She had been trying to reach it for the last 3 minutes with no success. But her craving for spicy ramen noodles wouldn't let her quit, even though the store clearly was discriminating against tiny people and she should just leave and write a complaint to the manager about this utterly disrespectful affair. As she stretched up on her toes once more an arm reached over her head grabbing the ramen container wise ease. Usagi turned around to be met with the sight of Mamoru's chest. How did she know it was Mamoru? The smell of vanilla laundry detergent mixed with cherry blossoms and roses was so utterly Mamoru how could she not know it was him. And _no,_ it wasn't creepy that she knew what kind of laundry detergent he used, fabric softener and laundry detergent was a topic Mamoru spoke of fondly, _okay?_

"Thank you…" Usagi gingerly took the spicy ramen from him with two hands, blushing at the soft smile that adorned Mamoru’s face.

 

* * *

 

"You don't handle spicy food very well, do you?" Usagi pouted, fanning her hot face. Somehow grabbing her spicy ramen for her had evolved into Mamoru finishing his own konbini shopping with Usagi and eventually telling her that he never had had melon pan before (‘ _Seriously? Mamoru you have to try some!’)_ which led to the two of them buying dozens of different snacks to eat along with her spicy ramen. Usagi wiped her mouth, pouting at Mamoru who looked amused as ever.

"It's _spicy_ ." Mamoru, however, did not look convinced as he opened a bag of _Banana Kick_ after abandoning the American _Twinkies_ (they also spent some time perusing the World Foods section).

"You don't believe me, huh? Try some for yourself and see how your tongue feels" Usagi pushed the chopsticks and ramen bowl in his direction, 100% expecting him to turn down her offer since Mamoru really wasn't the type to share the same meal. So, imagine Usagi's surprise when Mamoru picked up the chopsticks (the chopsticks Usagi had used, like put in _her mouth_ ) and shovelled some noodles into his mouth and swallowed.

"See, it's spicy, right? No?" Usagi watched in further disbelief as Mamoru made no indication that he felt the insane heat of the instant noodles.

"Maybe if I take another bite—”

"Oh, I see! You're just trying to steal my noodles!" Usagi couldn't stop smiling if she tried. "Here, eat these." She threw the _Twinkies_ in his direction.

"No thanks, I can literally taste the preservatives." Usagi giggled as she snatched all the good snacks from his reach.

"No, you can't have these ones, you ramen thief."

"The Odango Atama won't give up her odangos, huh?" Usagi let out a gasp nearly dropping her green odangos.

"You said you'd never call me that again!" She whined, the memory of their first meeting springing to the forefront of her mind. It seemed like both yesterday and a lifetime ago when she had accidentally hit him with a crumpled-up test paper, and he had mocked her unique hairstyle. Eventually Mamoru had learned her name and she forced him to promise to never call her that annoying nickname again.

"Start sharing then Odango."

" _Mamoru!_ "

"Fine, fine…no more _Odango Atama_ ." Mamoru rolled his eyes with a smile as Usagi handed the sweet dumplings back to him. "Then how about _…Usako_ ?" Usagi's eyes widened and she's pretty sure her heart did a cartwheel. Instead of replying she ate some more ramen, trying to control her blush (which was _very_ hard to do when Chiba Mamoru was staring at her so fondly).

 

* * *

 

Usagi's hair was often the first thing people noticed about her. It made sense, it wasn't a common hairstyle. Her long golden locks and the two odango shaped buns definitely stood out in a crowd. Usagi had been growing her hair out since she was a baby, only ever having her mother trim her bangs. But life at university meant that she couldn't just pop by back home and get a haircut from her mom. Trusting herself or Minako with scissors and her hair was something Usagi couldn't bring herself to do so when her bangs were getting a little too long for her liking she decided her wallet would just have to suffer a bit and headed towards the hair salon.

Usagi's hair was a source of her pride. She spent a lot of time keeping it clean, silky, and healthy. She spent years coming up with the perfect hair routine and searching for the optimum shampoo and conditioner combo. Tsukino Usagi loved her hair.

 

Unfortunately, there was a higher being that decided _Haha, f*** you too Usagi!_

No more was her silky, blonde hair that dropped just past her butt. Nope, instead of trimming her bangs the stylist had gone ahead and chopped off inches upon inches of Usagi's beautiful hair. Usagi stared into the mirror were her reflection showed her hair that now sat just past her shoulder, long layer framing her face. It would take her _years_ to grow back all that hair. The worst of it all, every time she tried to put her now significantly shorter hair up into her signature buns, it looked all _wrong_ . The extra hair was too short and didn't curl at the ends and the buns didn't look right with shorter strands poking out and coming loose. It was all so _wrong_.

Usagi closed her eyes, pushing back frustrated tears. _Come on Usagi, it's just hair no need to cry_.

Usagi wiped away a lingering tear drop and reached for her comb. She was gonna make this work, alright?

 

* * *

 

"It looks cute Usagi!"

"Does it really?" Usagi adjusted the pink headband that held her hair away from her face. Instead of double buns Usagi had had to go with loose hair pushed back with a pink headband that had a bow in the center. "It feels weird having my forehead so… _exposed_."

"You look adorable!" Makoto insured.

"Thanks, Mako."

"I got to get to class, study session at Rei's tonight though?" Usagi nodded in affirmation, waving her friend off with a smile. Her own class didn't start for another 20 minutes so Usagi took her time reaching the lecture hall.

Usagi hummed to herself, snug and warm in her baby pink puffer jacket. It had been on sale and was so _puffy_ Usagi couldn't _not_ buy it. And what a good investment too, the late January air was chilly and nipped at her skin. Usagi continued to walk along the pale cement walkway, winter boots crunching lightly against the salt haphazardly thrown everywhere to prevent ice-related falls. Slowly becoming lost to her own thoughts and less aware of her surrounding, Usagi failed to notice a cyclist hurtling in her direction.

A sharp cry alerted her; eyes wide with shock, Usagi squeaked, just barely lunging out of the way but her foot caught on the edge of the path and she fell backwards.

"Use the bike lane for goodness sake!"  Usagi groaned before realizing she had not hit the cold, hard ground but was being held upright (well kinda upright, her lower limbs were bent awkwardly and waist in pain from the strain). Usagi looked upwards to thank her savior.

"I'd tell you that you need to be more careful, but honestly I think you like getting into trouble just to prove a point."

"Mamoru!" Usagi scrambled to stand up straight. "Um, thank you.".

"You okay?" Usagi nodded slowly, accepting her bag as Mamoru handed it back to her. "Oh, your hair…" Mamoru looked at the top of Usagi's head where he buns once sat, round and golden.

"Oh yeah!" Usagi self-consciously reached up to smooth out the back on her head. "It just kinda happened?" She laughed nervously, not used to Mamoru staring at her so intently. "It looks weird doesn't it?"

"No!"

"No?"

"No," Mamoru said softly this time, casually guiding her back to the path and walking by her side. "You look…pretty. Super pretty."

"Really?" Usagi beamed, flipping some hair over her shoulder. The two arrived outside of Usagi's lecture hall.  Mamoru turned to face her, blue eyes boring into Usagi's soul, asking her what secrets and dreams lay in her heart. And Usagi wanted to share it all with him, every smile, every moment of happiness in her life from today forward, she wanted it all to be laced with Mamoru, to have their happiness intertwine with one another for eternity.

"Of course, you always look pretty Usako."

And then…he left. He just freaking walked away with that soft look in his eyes and that knowing smile and that jerk how could he just leave after saying that, huh? Did he really think Usagi's heart could handle that?

"Oh my god, I think I'm about to vomit out my heart." Usagi stood in front of the lecture hall, still _Shook™_. She was both slowly dying but also on cloud 9 and it was a wondrous feeling. Usagi took a deep breath, clamped her eyes shut, and began to recall every detail of their interaction so that she could remember this moment forever.

"Hey, bitch. _Move_ ." _Annnd, moment over_. Usagi was unceremoniously shoved to the side as students began to enter for the lecture that began in 5 minutes. Usagi sighed before shuffling in after them. Sadly, she was unable to focus on the riveting lesson on Civil Commitment standards, her brain and her heart unwillingly to think of anything other than the fond affection in Mamoru's eyes earlier.

 

* * *

 

If not abundantly evident already, Usagi was what one may to refer as _whipped af_ . Not only did Mamoru walk her to her lecture today but _he was waiting for her afterwards_ . He said he'd walk her back to her apartment (!!!) because he can't trust her to make it safely on her own. Which like, Usagi is a _strong, indepenDENT woMAN who can walk to her apartment in the middle of the day on her own just fine Mr. Chiba_ but in the middle of her feminist rant she walked into a pole and Mamoru shot her a look like _haha you sure about that?_ and like _okay, Mamoru but if you're here to keep me safe why did you let walk right into that pole now my face is REd and in PAin TT_TT_

Usagi was pretty sure she was making heart eyes at Mamoru the entire time and there was no way he _didn't_ notice but like he also didn't say anything so Usagi decided she might as well push her luck and take revenge for the pole incident.

"What is this?"

"It's an arcade! Your friend works here Mamoru, I would think you would have at least heard of it." Usagi dragged Mamoru by the wrist into Crown Arcade. It was only a little after noon on a weekday, so the arcade wasn't crowded by middle and high schoolers.

" _I know that_. I meant, why are we here?"

"To have fun, silly!" Usagi grinned, dragging Mamoru all the way to the claw machine. Pressing her face up against the cool glass, Usagi peered inside. "Hmm…that one!" Usagi pointed like a small child pointing at the toy they wanted from the store. Mamoru shot her a perplexed look and Usagi tapped the glass again, pointing at the pink bunny. Realization dawned his face.

"You want me to win that for you?" Usagi nodded enthusiastically.

"You promised me you'd keep me safe!"

"And do tell what me winning you a plush rabbit is keeping you safe from?"

"A serious lack of plushies!" Usagi giggled, "So get to it, oh _my brave knight in shining armor_."

Mamoru rolled his eyes but couldn't stop from smiling too. He pushed a coin into the slot and directed to crane above the pink rabbit. Usagi let out an exaggerated sigh when the claw slipped off the bunny's foot. Mamoru scowled and tried again. After a few tries (8 to be exact) he was finally able to present Usagi with her gift.

"Thank you~" Usagi hugged the stuffed bunny to her chest. "Let me get one for you!" Showing off was part of her revenge too. After a single, fluid try Usagi presented a rather impressed Mamoru with a white alpaca.

"Come on, we need pictures!" Usagi wasted no time in dragging Mamoru to the photo booth and picking up two BT21 headbands from the display area. "Cooky for me…and RJ for you!" Usagi smiled as she reached up to place the cute headband onto Mamoru's head.

"I—”

"Come on! Picture time!"

For once, it wasn't Mamoru who missed the affectionate gaze Usagi would shoot his way, but Usagi who missed the absolute adoration and infatuation in Mamoru's eyes.

Thankfully, the pictures captured it all.

 

* * *

 

"And then we went and ate burgers and he even let me eat his fries!"

"Aww!"

"It was the best day ever guys, I never wanted it to end!" Usagi squealed some more, wriggling around on the mats in Rei's room. After her lunch 'date' (or was it like a _date_ date?) with Mamoru, Usagi called for an emergency sleepover so she could properly spill the _deets._ Pillows and blankets were scattered around Rei's room. Usagi's laptop was opened, brightness on full, playing an episode of _What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?_ Makoto's brownies and chocolate chip cookie were being passed around along with packets of Green Matcha Pocky and Hot Cheetos

"You know what they say," Minako spoke up as Makoto attempted to French braid her hair, "If they still like you after a haircut, it's true love." Usagi choked on a Hot Cheeto before madly blushing her face.

"We're not even dating, Mina! _True love?_ " Usagi let out a nervous laugh.

"Oooh, Usagi's _in love~_ " The girls let out cheers as they continued to tease Usagi. But Usagi couldn't bring herself to be bothered. Not after the amazing day she just had.

 

* * *

 

Part of Tiny People Culture was the fact that there was only so much alcohol your body could consume before your sweat literally turned into booze. Unfortunately, that conflicted with University Life Culture that decreed that if there was going to be free booze at a party, then it was your duty to attend and get totally wasted. Naru was throwing a party while her parents were on a business trip with _lots_ of free booze but sadly Usagi would have watch her alcohol consumption because not only was she disadvantaged at a Tiny Person but she also had to attended her mom's _book club meeting_ for brunch tomorrow because her mother got some kind of satisfaction from other mothers cooing over Usagi's beauty and asking if she'd like to meet their 'handsome and very successful sons' and like _you do you Mom, but there are healthier ways to feel life satisfaction like idk sudoku okay?_

So Usagi decided responsibility was a life habit that started with you taking the first step and nursed a mug of strawberry milk. Party's energized Usagi. The dancing, the music, the people. She loved it. But she decided that she’d had enough of watching Umino strip on the coffee table and headed to the foyer to take a breather. Mug on strawberry milk abandoned in the other room. Usagi began to scroll through her social media replying to the comments left on the picture she had posted of her and the girls all dolled up ( _hoed up_ if you ask Minako) before the party. It was a little past 1 AM and Ami and Makoto had already left, Rei went home with Michiru and Haruka ages ago and Minako had given her a thumbs up and a wink before heading out with a cute boy from her business class. Usagi decided now was a good time as any to head home. As much as Usagi loved parties, she couldn't help but feel like something ( _someone)_ was missing. Heading onto the sidewalk Usagi adjusted her coat to fend off the chilly February night. She walked a few blocks before reaching a well-lit area and mildly busy area (because it was 1:23 AM and Usagi was not about to get shanked in a dark alley) and pulling out her phone. She meant to just send and update text to the group chat (in case she did get shanked and murdered) but her thumb moved without her mind's permission and she was opening the images she received from the photo booth, eyes roaming over Mamoru's and her smiling faces.

"How are you so handsome?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Usagi let out a shriek nearly dropping her phone in the process. With her heart hammering against her chest she turned to see Chiba Mamoru standing a few feet to her left. Usagi's hands moved in a blur as she shut her phone off because Mamoru did not need to know that she was staring pathetically at his handsome face.

"Mamoru!" _Okay, this is just getting weird, why does he keep showing up like this?_ "What, uh what are you doing here?" Usagi took a moment to properly take in her surrounding and realized her was standing outside of the clinic Mamoru volunteered at. He must have just finished a late shift.

"Are you heading home?"

"Uh yeah, well I was going to stop for some food first." She should have eaten more at the party, but Rei worked so hard on her make up, so Usagi decided to sacrifice her stomach for the sake of her selfies.

 

"At this time?"

"Ramen cravings do not operate within the matrix of our manufactured constructs of time."

"Come on." Mamoru rolled his eyes before tugging gently on Usagi's arm.

"What?"

"I have ramen at home. You can eat there instead of some sleazy café at 1:30 AM." _Oooooh…well damn._

 

* * *

 

Mamoru's apartment is so Mamoru that it hurts Usagi's heart. It's like both minimalist empty and also filled with dorky little Mamoru stuff? For starters, there are plants and books _everywhere_ . Pretty little flowers and succulents that all look very healthy unlike any plants Usagi has tried to take care of. Mamoru had one of those fancy in-wall bookcases that Usagi would probably be in awe of if she was the kind of person who read things other than manga and webtoons. There’re pictures of night skies and even a tiny solar system model and Usagi's like _haha, what a nerd_ but also thinks it's the cutest thing ever. Mamoru's kitchen is the kind of kitchen that those fancy cooking YouTube channels film in and the table with the view of the city was totally prime _mukbang_ filming location. And he even has one of those expensive ass coffee makers underneath a cabinet solely dedicated to coffee and tea stuff.

Mamoru quickly goes to wash up and change before he makes the ramen Usagi was promised so Usagi sips on some iced green tea. He comes back and start preparing the ramen (not the instant kind, like actual ramen with fresh vegetables and stuff) and Usagi asks him about his volunteering shift. If Usagi wasn't already completely and totally in love with this boy, watching him light up when talking about the cute babies he helped administer shots to today would have sealed the deal.

They talked some more while eating Mamoru's ramen (which was very delicious, 10/10, Usagi ate 3 giants bowls of it). And then eventually Usagi gets kinda sleepy and lets out a yawn and then…and then holy crap Mamoru says she should just spend the night here because it's cold and dark out since it's a little past 2:30 AM by now and _'Usako, you look really tired, just sleep here'_.

So Usagi ends up following him into his bedroom (!!!) which is spacious with a desk area on one side of the room and a big bed with fancy covers and a duvet on the other. Usagi spots the RJ stuffy she won for him a week ago on his nightstand. Mamoru walks over to his closet and Usagi stands frozen in the middle of the room because holy crap what is happening to her right now? Mamoru walks back over to her and in the dim light Usagi can see he's holding something. Usagi mentally thanks herself for treating herself to a shopping spree the other day and going full-on _bougie_ for Naru's party because now she's wearing a cute, matching underwear and bra set and _woah there, mind... let's dial it back a bit lmao we just came to eat some ramen hahaha._

"Here's a blanket and a pillow. The couch should be big enough for you." _LMAO Usagi, you thought!?_

"The couch?"

So here she was on Mamoru's couch with Mamoru's pillow and blanket while Mamoru was in his room _studying_ after volunteering for 6 hours because that's just the university student life. And while Usagi was lowkey (okay a little more than lowkey) mad about being relocated to the couch, what was she supposed to say? _Nah bitch, let me sleep in your bed_ or _Thanks but no thanks, can you drive me home in the middle of the night after I ate your delicious ramen though?_ To be honest, this couch was pretty comfy and probably (definitely) cost more than the sorry excuse of a bed she had back home. So, with a full stomach and a mildly disappointed heart, Usagi went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Usagi's phone woke her up at 9:30AM on Sunday morning with a reminder that she had to go to brunch for her mother's book club. And while it was pretty tempting just to linger around in Mamoru's apartment, Usagi still had to go to her and Minako's apartment and shower and change before heading over to her parents' house. So Usagi put her shoes and coat on as quietly as she could, ignored her stomach's rumbling, and shot Mamoru a text saying she had to bounce before hustling it back to her apartment. Thankfully, Minako still wasn't back home yet so Usagi could use the shower in peace and not have to explain last night's events just yet.

Usagi shoved a piece of toast into her mouth before running out the door.

 

* * *

 

Usagi loved her mom. She was awesome. However, like every mother and daughter they had their fair share of arguments. Sometimes it was about Usagi's grades, sometimes about Usagi's 'laziness', and sometimes is was a 2 hour screaming match of Usagi trying to explain why she blew her entire month’s allowance on 4 copies of the same album _('Mom you don't get it, there's 4 different version of the album!...YES I needed all of them ,I need to collect the photocards …MOM…but MOOOM it's BTS!)_

Usually, they ended with Usagi apologizing and then her mother apologizing for being so hard and then baking her a pie. Today, however, Usagi refused to back down.

"Mom, I love you, but I said _no_."

"Usagi, please just give him a chance. His mother is a good friend of mine and he's a really sweet boy."

"Mom, you can't set me up with boys. I am 20 years old, not some 35-year-old spinster. Which, by the way, even if I was 35 and single still doesn't give you the right to tell guys that I'd be happy to go out with them."

"Usagi, please—”

"I said no, Mom! I can't go out with Mrs. Hirahara's son."

"Usagi…do you like someone else?" I mean, _yes_ , but Usagi can't say that because it'll undermine the premise of her argument.

"Mom! Just stay out of my love life! Worry about Shingo, he's trying to sleep with like 4 different girls in his class"

"I am not!" And more shouted ensued. A lot more shouting. It’s a good thing the neighbours were used to them by now. Afterall, the Tsukino household had always been a rather loud one.

 

* * *

 

The start of February means that the university workload starts to pile up. The readings get longer, more chapters and more articles to read and attempt to understand and trying to keep up with weekly quizzes and assignments becomes more of a challenge. The start of February has been rainy and cold, the days blurring into memories of wet, cold, and tired. In a blink of an eye it's February 13th.

February 13th, also known as the date, Usagi has to submit an outline for her essay on her goal. Typing up a half-assed outline at 9PM while inserting citations for articles she only read the abstract of makes Usagi realize she hasn't made much progress on her goal. Like, well she had but at the same time _she hasn't_ . Her admirable goal of wooing and confessing to Chiba Mamoru is starting to feel less like a clear-cut plan and more like a feeble dream lost among the clouds. Usagi was like _95%_ sure that Mamoru and she had been flirting with each other the past few weeks, so that had to mean that he liked her right? So, check _Woo Mamoru_ off the list and the next step was to ask him out?

It seemed so easy as a written plan. So why hasn't Usagi done it yet? All she had to do was walk up to Mamoru and ask him if he wanted to grab a bite with her or go see a movie? But what kind of movies did Mamoru like? Or did he not like going to the cinema because the tickets and popcorn are so overpriced. Oh my god, what if he doesn't even like popcorn???

"Hush, mind." Usagi muttered tapping her knuckles on the side of her head. "Don't overthink it. Simple is best!"

Thinking was never her forte so why start now?

 

* * *

 

Usagi took a glance at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was half-up, held up tightly with an elastic band. A tight gray mini skirt and knee-high boots with wool thigh socks to show off her long and sexy legs, paired with a ribbed white jumper and a light gray peacoat overtop. For a splash of colour, Usagi had went and gotten her nails done a pretty pale pink with shiny embellishments. To put it short, Usagi was channeling her inner Ariana Grande because god really was a woman.

Everything was going so smoothly. Usagi had woken up on time, made it her nail appointment in time, and even had a healthy lunch (a spicy carrot and hummus sandwich on 12 grain bread!). Her make up was clean and effortless, eyeliner _flawlessly_ applied, lips a rosy pink colour. And not to mention her outfit was _the bomb dot com_. Walking down the street, her heels clacked that wonderful clacking sound that made each step feel so important and fulfilling.

It was Valentine's Day and the whole world smelled like roses and sugar to Usagi. The streets were filled with vendors selling bright flowers and boxed chocolates, couples holding each others’ hands, lost in their own world. Usagi, despite her toes being a little cold from the harsh February weather, thought everything looked absolutely wonderful. Being in love did that.

The streets were busy with the late afternoon traffic, and Usagi couldn't help but wonder where all these people were headed to. Where were they going on this Thursday afternoon? Who was waiting for them there? Did their hearts too beat solely for another?

High on courage and love Usagi continued down the streets, making her way to Mamoru's apartment. Tsukino Usagi was done living a life of hoping; it was time to start taking action.

And that had been the plan. But Usagi wasn't the only one whose mind was set on getting to her destination. That Valentine's Day evening was filled with people with places to be: people trying to make it to dinner reservations or get home to be with their loved ones; people going out for a night of fun and people who couldn't care less it was February 14th but had places to be regardless. That was the beauty of living in a city. There were so many strangers who would continue on their own paths, never to meet again outside of that one moment they share walking on the same street. The streets of a city were where the hearts of millions intertwine for a brief, fleeting moment before continuing on the path life carries them. But sometimes, instead of briefly intertwining, they become knotted and tangled. Two lines that were only supposed to briefly cross before continuing on like the 12th parallel north...sometimes collide and create a mess.

A middle-aged man who was driving home from work was also on the phone trying to find a restaurant with an available dinner reservation to pacify his wife seeing as he’d forgotten today was an _oh-so special day._ The frustration after the fifth _'Sorry, we're booked full!'_ was starting to get to him.

A young man, just starting his graduate degree, fumbles with his bike chain. He had had a bit too much to drink; loneliness, shame, and embarrassment taking over after his pretty classmate had harshly turned him down earlier that day. After a humiliating day he's restless and just wants to get home.

A single mother, on her way to pick up her sons from their after-school class. She had just gotten off work a little late and would be late to pick up her precious children because of all the traffic. She hated how all the other mothers would give her pitying looks when she couldn't provide for her kids like they could. The least she could do is pick them up on time, right?

And, a sweet, golden-hearted girl, skipping through the busy streets of Tokyo. She was on her way to confess to the boy of her dreams; excitement and adrenaline pumping through her veins. Today was going to be a perfect day, the day she had dreamed of for so long. Nothing could take that bright smile off her face.

It happened quickly. So fast. It's not a slow, life-flashing-before-your-eyes moment like the movies say. You're just moving, breathing, trying to get to the places you need to be, the places you want to be. And then suddenly, all thoughts from your head vanish.

Usagi heard a voice asking if she was okay. Was she okay? Why wouldn't she be okay? Opening her eyes was a struggle but when she finally did, she saw the cloudy, darkening Tokyo sky. It always got dark so quickly in winter; the sun leaving just as soon as it came these days. There were lots of sounds, lots of voice. Ringing, yelling, footsteps.

Usagi felt cold and numb. What had happened?

Her throat would not let any of her questions to be asked. Her head began to throb, and her eyes closed against her will. This was all wrong. She needed to get up, go see Mamoru.

The last sound she was able to make out was a woman yelling for an ambulance. An ambulance? Usagi hoped that woman was okay.

 

* * *

 

"You're all good to go, Miss Tsukino."

"You're _sure_ I don't have a concussion or anything?" The ER nurse chuckles a bit as she finishes writing up some medical report that Usagi doesn't even bother to try and understand.

"No concussion. Just some bruises and that scratch on your hand." Usagi looked down at her bandaged left hand. There had been a cut across her palm, but nothing deep enough to require stitches. The nurse even put on some _Hello Kitty_ stickers after Usagi's request.

"You're a lucky one, my dear."

Usagi shuffled out into the busy hallway, making her way to the front desk to pick up some papers. "Yeah, real lucky."

By the time Usagi had finished giving her witness report, been checked over by a tired ER doctor, had her wounds tended to by the kind nurse, and been officially released from the ER, it was late evening. The once loud and busy city had become much quieter and emptier. Usagi had insisted she didn't need an emergency contact to be called, seeing as her injuries were fairly minor. She wondered about everyone else involved in the incident. Had they too been released? Were they now home and with their friends and family to comfort them after this ordeal? Usagi thought about heading to her parents' house; they would surely fuss over her and coddle her. But Usagi had no desire to be coddled by her parents tonight. No matter what way you turn the compass, the arrow will always point north. And like a tiny red arrow drawn to the magnetism of the north pole, Usagi's feet carried her away without her mind's permission. And it wasn't until she was standing outside of Mamoru's apartment building did, she realize how crazy she really was.

"What are you thinking, Usagi? Go home and get some rest for god's sake." Usagi gave the building one last lingering look before—

"Usako?"

She let out a screech, hand flying to cover her thumping heart.

"Mamoru!" _Oh, for goodness sake, how many times are we going to do this?_

Mamoru's eyes instantly focus on Usagi's bandaged hand which was currently pressed against her chest, trying to calm down her heart. Despite the dim and pale light, the city had after the sun had disappeared over the horizon, Usagi's tired, dishevelled manner was clear.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Usagi looked down to see Hello Kitty's face on the back of her hand staring emotionlessly up at her. "Oh! Yeah no, I'm fine. Haha, it's just a small cut. Doesn't even hurt!" Which was true, her hand really didn't hurt unless she made a fist. But Tsukino Usagi a few years back would have made a fuss about it either way. 20-year-old Tsukino Usagi was just glad it wasn't her dominant hand because midterms were coming up and also, she sucked at using chop sticks with her left hand.

"Oh, that's good. What are you doing here, by the way?" Mamoru asked, guiding her inside away from the cold before letting her answer. What was Usagi doing here? Oh well you see Mamoru, she came to make a grand confession that would blow you away and then the two of you would date and be in love forever and ever, but she ended up in the ER all evening and all her plans were totally and completely ruined. It be that way sometimes.

"Nothing! I was just...out for a walk? Hahaha…whatcha got there?" Usagi peered around Mamoru's back to see what was in the canvas bag (Mamoru, always caring for the environment, never buying plastic bags). Was it food? Ooh, maybe he'd cook again. Hours in the ER room after a near-death experience made a girl hungry.

"Nothing!" Usagi raised an eyebrow at the way Mamoru yanked the bag out of sight and quickened his pace. Unlocking his apartment door, Mamoru ushered Usagi into the kitchen and boiled some water for some tea.

"Are you sure your hand is okay?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." _My heart hurts more, anyway._ As Usagi sipped Mamoru's expensive tea, she decided to finally take a good look at him. Earlier outside, poor lightening and whirling emotions had made it difficult for Usagi to engage in one of her most favourite past times: ogling Mamoru. Leaning against his marble-top counter in ripped skinny jeans and slightly oversized top, the loose sleeves bunching up at his thin wrists, hand delicately wrapped around his own mug of milk tea, fingers enjoying the warmth. His hair was mussed up from the late-night wind and because he had a terrible habit of running his fingers through it when he had a lot on his mind. Cheeks and ears a faint pink, warming up once again now that he was inside. Usagi briefly recalled that he wasn't even wearing a jacket when they met outside, only his ripped jeans and the gray jumper.

He looked unfairly handsome, as always. And maybe it was because he looked so lovely under the glow of the kitchen lights, or maybe because she had the scare of her life today and hadn't even told anyone about it yet, or maybe it was because this milk tea was really good and Mamoru had to have been a barista in his past life, and it was mostly because she had been holding onto these feelings for far too long and Usagi Tsukino was never one to bottle up her emotions but the myriad of reasons had filled her heart up to the brink and she was too tired to control herself anymore, her prefrontal cortex giving into her subcortical brain's desires and urges (and oh my god why was she reviewing for her Psyc test at a time like this) and…and?

"I like you, Chiba Mamoru."

Dark blue eyes shot up to meet her pale blue ones, surprise etched his pretty face. The dam wall had been broken and there was no stopping the flow of the water.

"I like _, like-like_ you. Actually no. I'm way past just _liking_ you. I am totally and utterly in love with you Chiba Mamoru. Yeah, I realize this is sounding pretty pathetic, but I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend like my heart isn't about to explode every time you smile at me or that you aren't this first person I think of in the mornings and the last before I fall asleep. And I get it, I get that your feelings aren't the same level as mine—”

"What?" Usagi halts her ramblings and takes a shallow breathe. _Shit_.

 

"You really," Mamoru gulps, voice shaking, "You really don't think that I'm not totally and utterly in love with you too Tsukino Usagi?"

"Y-you what?"

"Every time I look at you, my heart feels so warm and full and I don't know what to do with myself."

"B-but, you always act so calm and collected" Usagi says with a small, slightly hysterical laugh. "I always thought you just weren't that into me. You'd always swoop in and help me out and you'd leave all calm while I was two seconds away from hyperventilating—”

"I was dying on the inside every time. I thought I was going to have a heart attack because you looked so cute when you smiled and blushed—” Usagi had had enough of overthinking everything. With determined steps Usagi walked up to Mamoru and tugged his lips down to hers. It felt like she was floating among the clouds and stars. Mamoru's arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer and Usagi's hands finally got to tangled themselves into his inky hair. It wasn't some fairy tale kiss in the snow. No, it was in Mamoru's kitchen, next to his ridiculously expensive coffee maker and it wasn't snowing outside it was just gray and foggy and depressing, but the kiss was perfect. Usagi never wanted it to stop.

Except it did once she heard a _thud_ coming from Mamoru's bedroom. Usagi pulled away, eyes wide. _Oh my god…is someone in there? Wait, the grocery bag he didn't want me to see…he must have gone out in a rush if he forgot his jacket…to buy… oh my god._

"Oh my god. Is someone in your—”

" _Meow_ " Usagi's accusatory tone vanished when she saw a small black cat make its way out of Mamoru's bedroom. Usagi gasped, all previous thoughts having vanished, eyes focused on the small cat that stared curiously up at her.

"A cat!" Usagi cried cheerfully. Mamoru immediately covered her mouth (the mouth that was just on his _wink wink_ ) with his hand, shushing her.

"Be quiet! Oh my god, do you want the entire building to hear?" Alright, so she might have been a little loud due to relief that there was _not_ a girl or boy waiting to do it with Mamoru in his bedroom, but instead a stray cat Mamoru rescued that evening, that was very much against the building's 'No Pets' policy.

"Come here kitty, aww you're so cute~" Usagi cooed at the cat. The cat swiped a paw at her and hissed before dashing into Mamoru's arms. Usagi let out an offended gasp as Mamoru tried to hide his laughter.

"Your cat is evil."

"How dare you?"

"It _hissed_ at me. Cats never hiss at me! I am loved my all animals!"

"Luna was just protecting me, isn't that right Luna~" On any other day, watching Mamoru coo at a kitten would melt Usagi's heart. But since that cat was an evil demon-cat from the depths of Hell Usagi felt nothing (okay, almost nothing she was still a whipped fool).

"She tried to scratch me!"

"But she didn't."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined, frustrated at the lack of sympathy. To her delight, Mamoru dropped Luna (relax the demon-cat landed on her feet and ran off into the living room) and turned a lovely shade of red after hearing her new nickname. Revenge was so satisfying.  "What's wrong, _Mamo-chan_?" Damn, it felt good to be the one making him flustered for once.

"A cute nickname makes you shy even after we swapped saliva?"

" _Swapped saliva_? Classy as always, I see."

"What? You don't remember when we were 3 seconds away from putting our tongues in each others' mouths?" Usagi grins, wrapping her arms back around his neck.

"You're so annoying," Mamoru states happily. Usagi leans up to press her lips against his again.

"Almost dying today was _so worth it_."

"Almost _what_?"

 

* * *

 

Usagi had played a lot of video and arcade games in her lifetime. From Pokémon to Overwatch to Sims 4, Usagi had ventured out into every genre imaginable. She had spent most of her middle and high school years in the Crown Arcade, and her efforts had proven fruitful, judging from the high scores on several games that still read _USA_ . Of course, many arcade goers read that as a foreigner coming in and getting the top scores on all these games and then leaving a mark of patriotism. But anyway, video games had taught Usagi several important lessons. One of them being that timing was everything. _Always attack your prey when they are distracted, you must be swift and stealthy, move like the wind and—_

"Please stop eating my cake." Usagi grinned sheepishly around the fork currently lodged in her mouth. "I _offered_ to get you your own."

"But _Mamo-chan~_ " Usagi whined after swallowing. "It tastes _so_ much better when I know it's _your_ cake."

"Oh really?"

"Besides, you weren't even eating it! You just left it there to get all stale." It was true, unlike Usagi who devours her cake, taking a couple minutes at most, Mamoru had only taken a few bites of his while reading and highlighting pages in his textbook. He rolled his eyes fully accepted the cake was no longer his. Usagi happily took another bite.

But because Usagi was a kind soul and because she loved her sweet boyfriend so dearly, she offered him the last bite.

"We should get Indian food for lunch tomorrow."

"Why? So, you can steal my dessert again?" She ate his Rasmalai _one time_ and yeah, she just stole his cake right now but that was part of Boyfriend Law. You just had to give up your food, sweaters, and let your girlfriend use your good slippers when she came over even if you got her a perfectly good pair that _actually fit her_ ( _'Usako please you're going to trip and fall and die.)_ (Can you believe Mamoru called _her_ the dramatic one???)

"The only thing I've ever stolen is your heart, Chiba Mamoru."

"Did you really just say that?"

"I don't see you denying it." Instead of retorting back, Mamoru closed the small gap between the two and pressed his lips onto hers. The lingering sweetness of the chocolate cake mingled between the two.

"Sir, Ma’am…this is a McDonald's drive thru…"  And, the moment was dead.

"Seriously," Minako chided taking a seat across from the lovey dovey couple. "You two need a crash course on PDA."

"I think it's sweet." Ami waved at them both before grabbing a seat of her own. Rei shortly followed, bringing some iced Americanos. Makoto sat down right after, bringing a plate of fresh bakes cookies. Usagi's 3 favourite things at one table: Food, her friends, and her boyfriend.

"Anywho, guess what?" Minako leaned in with a grin. "Ya girl got an A- on her Economica essay. "

"No way, you're lying." Rei scoffed. "There's no way you got an A- when you wrote about the business prospects of engineering _sex bots_ for _robotic intercourse_."

"Oh, but my dear Rei, _I so did_." Minako flipped her hair, taking a sip of her coffee smugly.

"Only an A-? Even after you had _human intercourse_ with your TA?" Mamoru smirked. Gasps flew around the table.

" _Mina!_ "

"That's explains it." Makoto laughed.

" _You_ ," Minako scowled pointing a finger at the tattler, "Hush. It’s not like anyone can prove anything."

"Minako! Academic fraud is a serious crime!" Ami scolded.

"Ami, academics itself _is a fraud_. Everyone cheats and lies. My only crime was not being born into a rich family that would buy my way through higher education for me. I'm only doing my best to survive in this twisted university life."

"What did I say about binge watching _Sky Castle_ late at night?" Rei smacked the back of Minako's head.

"Hey, you said you'd watch the rest with me!" Makoto threw half a cookie in Mina's direction.

"But you're always busy Makoto and I needed to know what happened!" More laughter and arguing erupted from the back table by the window. It was Usagi's favourite table; the sunlight came in, filtering through their coffee glasses, and the tall ferns on the side as well as the small succulents on the window sill made for the perfect place to sit. Usagi's eyes caught Mamoru's gaze as her friends continued to bicker. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed.

Life could be slow, it could also be too fast. It could be dull and painful and exciting all at once. But as long as it was full of love, like this moment right now, Tsukino Usagi was sure she'd be just fine.

 

* * *

 

"But Ms. Meioh!"

"I'm sorry Usagi. As um, _interesting_ of a read your paper was, you didn't demonstrate your knowledge of the concepts we learned in class. I'm afraid a C+ is the highest grade I can give you." So _apparently_ , her wonderful essay about how she overcame the odds and found true love wasn't worth at least a B-. Academia, am I right?

 

* * *

 


End file.
